Particularly in the regions near the equator, it has long been attempted to use sun rays as an energy source. Already power stations working with solar energy have been built and equipped with gigantic mirrors. For example, one use of solar energy for direct drive of smaller appliances such as irrigation pumps, has not yet been successful, since the necessary optical equipment, such as mirrors, spherical lenses, and the like, are expensive, sensitive and heavy.